Gumball VS Tobias
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: It all started when Tobias started to hit on Penny. But now after they make a bet he only has 7 hours to train or lose something special to him.But this fight could mean the end for Gumball.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I've been working on this story for a while to try to make this good. But if you have any suggestions just say it on the review page.**

Gumball had just walked out of his house with Darwin and Anias to their bus stop. But when he got there he saw Tobias hitting on Penny.

"Hey Tobias stay away from Penny." Gumball shouted as he threw a rock a Tobias's head. "Ow, hey Gumball I'll be around Penny if I want to." After Tobias said that he punched Gumball in the face.

Blood was pouring out of his nose and onto the sidewalk. Everyone gasped and looked at Tobias then looked back down at Gumball who was lying on the ground. And when Gumball looked up he saw that Tobias was about to hit him again.

But just before he hit Gumball, Bull teleported behind him and tripped him with his leg. "Stay away from him Tobias." Bull told Tobias. "Fine then, but after school your dead meat Watterson." Tobias said to Gumball.

"Hey in fact Watterson let's make this more interesting: if you win I won't ever hit on Penny again or go on a date with her. But if I win then you can't date Penny even if she asks you and you can't hit on her." "No Tobias." As Gumball said this Penny's face brightened.

"Well Gumball are you a chicken then?" "Fine Tobias but you're going down." Gumball said with fake confidence. If Tobias had beaten him up already and wasn't even trying what would happen when he was actually fighting him.

"Wow Gumball you're going to get beaten up even more and lose Penny." Banana Joe said as the bus pulled up. "Nice knowing you." Suddenly Gumball felt even more blood coming out of his nose which was leaving a trail of blood. When he got into the bus and sat next to Darwin he heard Penny calling my name.

Gumball's POV

When I turned around Penny said to me. "Why did you take the bet Gumball?" "I was caught in the moment and well everyone was expecting me to say something so that's why I said that." I told Penny.

"Yeah but you didn't have to say that and make the bet. So now after school you'll probably get beaten up and we won't be able to date. I mean you saw what he did to you and he wasn't even trying." She said that last part in a worried voice.

"Yes." Tobias said jumping in. "Then when you lose the fight you won't be able to stop me from hitting on Penny."

As he said that the bus pulled up to the school. "In 7 hours, Watterson your dead meat."After he said that he got off of his seat and got out of the bus. _Great_ I thought _I only have 7 hours to live, without Bull. Maybe I somehow defeated the skeleton king and battled skeletons but Tobias still has some of his powers so I'm as good as dead._

With that I got out of the bus and went towards the school.

**Like I said before review and tell me ways to make this story better. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 Bioalagy first period

I just have to say that I hope that you like this chapter and I just made my profile so check it out-Bye

Biology 1st period

Gumball's POV

I was just sitting at my desk and listing to Mrs. Simian drone on and on when I felt something wet thrown at the back of my neck. When I looked back I saw Tobias smiling at me with a straw in his hand and wet wads of paper in his hand. "How do you like my special present to you, the spit balls?"

"Shut up Tobias." I whispered to him. What a idiot first it's the fight and now he's trying to get me to have detention. "Fine but don't forget that in 6 and ½ hours your dead." "Okay just leave me al-. "

But I couldn't finish that sentence because Mrs. Simian came up in front of my desk and said in a stern voice "Watterson if you don't stop talking to Tobias then you'll have detention all week. Do you understand?"

Again I thought as I looked at my other classmates. This is happening again. Everyone wants me to do something heroic or stupid. I felt sweat beading down on my forehead and my throat was dry.

"You know what Mrs. Simian no I don' understand and in fact I'm about to do something I should have done before." When I said that everyone looked stunned. And before she could react I got out of my seat and attacked Tobias.

I started to punch Tobias in the face and swipe at his face with my razor sharp claws. Blood was pouring out of his face and chest and started dying the carpet red.

Everyone was stunned and Mrs. Simian looked shocked and surprised. When I looked at Tobias I saw what they were surprised about.

He just got up, healed himself and turned into his skeleton form. Then he spoke in a monstrous voice "Well Watterson for that you'll just get beaten up even more." With that Tobias left the room in a sudden burst of blue fire.

"Whoa Gumball you're going to get killed now with Tobias's skeleton powers.  
>And as Banana Joe said that I felt sick in my stomach knowing that in 6 hours I would be dead.<p>

Well sorry about the short chapter and please review


	3. Chapter 3 PE second period

**Well just to let you know this story is in reference to some of 24 hours (Bull, Tobias's skeleton powers, ect) . But after you read this chapter please read 24 hours and I beg of you give me some ideas! Before you read this know that this story gives hints to what will happen. So bye!**

**Period 2 P.E.**

**Gumball's POV**

I slowly walked out of class and went to P.E. But when I was going in Darwin grabbed my shirt sleeve and pulled me away from the door. "Wha-" I began but Darwin just covered my mouth with his scaly fin.

Then he said in a worried voice "Gumball what are you doing, don't you know that we're playing doge ball for all of this week? Remember that you're a captain and Tobias is the other captain if you go out he'll kill you."

"Don't worry" I said with fake confidence. "We'll be fine." With that me and Darwin walked into P.E.

So Mrs. Simian separated us into two teams. Except then what she said next made my blood freeze. It was that Darwin was on Tobias's team. "Okay" Mrs. Simian said after she chose the teams. " Tobias has Penny, Darwin, Tina, Hector, and Bobert. While Gumball has William, Leslie, Alan, Juke, and Aton."

And when she finished that sentence she handed me and Tobias each 6 balls to pass out to our team. When she was about to tell us to go I felt even more sweat beading down my head and soon my ball felt slippery and I had to work extra hard to stop it from dropping.

Then she shouted "GO!" As she said that Tobias threw his ball straight at my face. I just barely dogged the ball and it was good to because the ball broke through the wall and went out to the play ground.

"Dangot Watterson, why did you move your big damn head." He shouted at me with a furious voice. He then grabbed Bobert's ball and threw it at me.

"Hey" Bobert shouted at Tobias. "Give it back!" When he grabbed the ball as it was about to be thrown and then he grabbed Tobias's right arm to hit him but Tobias just hit his eye. Tobias's hand then was bleeding and there was glass stuck in his hand.

"Help me." Bobert said. "I can't see. Malfunction." Bobert then powered down and fell on Tobias.

I then saw my chance and threw my ball at Tobias's face. "Okay then." Mrs. Simian said. "Tobias is out and Tobias go to the principal's office to sort out the damage you did not to mention killing Bobert."

Tobias threw Bobert off of him then got up but instead of going to the principal's office he went over to Mrs. Simian and used his hypnoses powers to make her forget.

Then he told her to let us go to are next period. "Fine" she said in a robotic voice. " Let's go to lunch and then we'll start science. Now come."

With that she told everyone to go to lunch. But as I was leaving Tobias came up to me and said " Gumball after this fight I'll hypnotize Mrs. Simian to thinking that YOU destroyed the gym. Now I'm off to go talk with MY future girlfriend Penny bye."

Tobias then ran up to Penny to talk about who knows what. Banana Joe came up from behind me and sang "Your dead Gumball" "Will you shut up!" I told him. I then walked up to Darwin and we both went to lunch.

**I hope that you like this chapter. I'll try to update soon if people like it. And don't forget to PLEASE review 24 hours on how to make it better. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4 just to let you know

**Just to let you know that Tobias is strong because in 24 hours (my horrible first story) he has these special powers given to him by the skeleton king. (a evil overlord) So sorry for the mix up because he couldn't do any of that stuff.**

**Tomorrow I'll try to update 2 more chapters- Bye**


	5. Chapter 5 lunch is served

**Well in case you were wondering why he was so strong then read chapter 4. So today I'm going to keep my promise 1 right now and one in the evening along with a new Elmore in flames Chapt. So I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. Bye!**

**Gumball's POV**

When we (me and Darwin) walked into the lunch room and got in the lunch line when Penny tapped on my solder. "Gumball you okay from what happened at P.E?"

"Yeah Penny thanks but I have to somehow stop Tobias without Bull. I mean he has skeleton powers." I answered her. " But that's different Bull is a 6 foot tall goldfish with a 5 o clock shadow who's super strong and is 32 years old. He's also a highly trained first class commando." Then she went back to talking with Carmen.

***Just to let you know Bull looks kind of like Darwin in the mustache except with a 5 o'clock shadow and carries a AK—47 on his back***

I then got my lunch (Pizza with milk and a salad) then me and Darwin went to our seats. But then Tobias came and sat to us.

"Watterson" he said as he picked up a milk carton and grabbed mine. "I'm going to make lunch more interesting." When he said that he threw a milk carton at Carmen.

"What who did that." Carmen shouted. "Gumball did Carmen. See he doesn't have a milk carton." Tobias shouted.

Then I realized what Tobias plan was: To make Penny hate me for thronging a milk carton at her best friend Carmen and to start a food fight.

As I realized this Carmen threw a apple at me so I threw a crab apple at her but she ducked and it hit Penny.

So Penny and the rest of the girls started throwing apples at me. And that's how it started but in about 10 minutes Mrs. Simian put a stop to it and started shouting at all of us.

Then Mr. Hero (Tobias) came up and hypnotized her again and she took us back to her room. When Tobias came up to me I just saved him the trouble and said "In 1 and ½ hours your dead Watterson and after this I'm going to make her think it's you, bye."I mimicked

Again Tobias ran up to Penny and started flirting with her while I kept my distance from her. "Sorry about what happened back there Gumball." Darwin told Gumball. "Thanks dude." I answered him as we walked back to Mrs. Simian's class room. To science.

**Thanks to all of the positive reviews for this story. I'll make the new chapter this evening like 6 o'clock or maybe 12 or 11 a.m. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 Then last period to my doom

**Just to let you know I've made Tobias portraying all of the bullies that I've seen or heard (But no bullies pick on me because I'm taller than most of them). Hope you like this chapter**.

**Last period science**

**Gumball's POV**

_I can't believe that Tobias has ruined my life in one day. Well at least Darwin doesn't hate me._ But as I said that Mrs. Simian called on Darwin because his experiment had won the science fair for the year.

When I started clapping I heard something that sounded like my voice it whispered big whoop fish face. When I turned around I saw that Tobias was mimicking my voice.

When I turned back around Darwin had heard the whole thing and looked really mad at me. He was glaring and when he sat back down he didn't look at me.

_Great he hates me, Penny hates_ _me, EVERYBODY hates me. _For the rest of science I just tried to save all of my rage to get back at Tobias. But I'm not the type of person who would kill or hurt for no reason.

I thought and thought about that until Mrs. Simian said that we would be watching a video about who knows what but as of now I don't care. Will this day just end this is horrible.

But then half way through the video I started thinking and planning my attack on Tobias. _I was going to make him pay for all of this. He will regret that he hit on Penny AND made them all HATE me._

_I'll kick him in the nuts and I'll rip his head off of his stupid little body. Maybe he has Teleportation, hypnotic power, super strength, ect. Hmm maybe should stop thinking about all of his perks because now I'm scared to fight him._

Just as I thought that the video stopped and Mrs. Simian said to the whole class as the bell rang "Okay class leave bye see you on Monday."

Now normally everyone would rush out but my whole class and some other people were pushing me to the play ground. Gulp I thought this plan had better work or else.

**Sorry about the short chapter but there are 2 more chapters coming up and they're be long so bye**


	7. Chapter 7 the finle battle pt 1

**Now there are only 2 more chapters in this story so enjoy and reveiw!**

**At the recess field**

**Gumball's POV**

I walked up to Tobias and when I looked around everyone was looking at us. _Man I can't believe this, if I fail then I lose Penny and get beaten up badly. Not that that madders because Darwin and Penny hate me. I had better make this fight count._

"Okay" Banana Joe said. "This is a fight that means that the first to be knocked out or die loses and whoever wins get's to be with Penny. You both have 5 minutes to get ready."

I just stayed where I was. "Uh Gumball don't you have to get ready." Banana Joe asked me, "No I'll just wait here for Tobias that loser to be ready." I answered Banana Joe.

"Ohhh you hear that Tobias your being called out fresh." Banana Joe shouted to Tobias. Then Tobias came out but he was in his skeleton form and he glared at me. Gulp I'm going to die.

***So his skeleton form is just a skeleton in armor and that's what Tobias gets his powers from***

**Darwin's POV**

_That loser I can't believe what he said to me during my special moment. I mean how many 10 year old goldfish win against 7th graders? Not many._

As I was thinking about that I heard Gumball being beaten up by Tobias. Suddenly I felt bad for Gumball but then I did something that I was horrible it was "Go Tobias beat my loser brother!" Gumball looked horrified at me.

**Gumball's POV**

_I can't believe this I thought as Tobias had just thrown me across the playground and was coming closer to me. I'm getting beaten up and my own brother betrayed me._

Then instead of getting up I just stayed on my back in the soft green grass. Then I shouted as Tobias was coming closer to me."Do your worse you cowered just put me out of my misery!"

But the next thing that I did was amazing as he was about to grab my legs to throw me again I kicked him in the nuts. He got down on his knees and shrieked in pain.

I then got up and punched that loser in his bony face. As I was going to punch him again Tobias grabbed my arm. But since I knew that I was going to die I just said to him "Tobias you can maybe kill me but what will it madder." He then punched me with his fist.

I weakly grabbed him by the throat because I remembered that you can change a skeletons voice to one they were using earlier. Bull taught that to me. When I did that and Tobias talked shouted "I'll kill you for doing that Watterson and now I'll rip out your throat."

But he sounded like me. "Tobias Darwin called to him. You said that just like that you threw the milk carton at Carmen." "Yes you stupid fish and now I'm going to do you a favor." Tobias then ran towards Darwin and grabbed Darwin's neck with his hand and started to suffocate him.

I knew that Darwin was going to die so I jumped on Tobias and used my claws to weaken his bones. Tobias through Darwin aside where Carmen and Penny came up to help him while Tobias grabbed me and started punching me in the face.

Then he started to grab my throat and I was kicking him and using my claws to try to get him to stop but he kept on pulling. Then Penny said "Tobias your just trying to kill Gumball and Darwin besides I would never EVER go out with you, you turd."

Tobias then looked at Penny and charged.

**I hope that you like this chapter and the next caper is the final one which might be uploaded today so enjoy and review! **


	8. Chapter 8 the beginning or the end?

** Sadly this is the end of Gumball VS Tobias so enjoy and review!**

** Tobias's POV**

I can't believe this Penny hates me. My rep is ruined. That's it I'm going to make her pay! So I ran over to her while pushing everyone out of my way then I grabbed Penny. "Ha Penny now I'm going to give you one more chance just say you'll go out with me and I'll let you go. NOW SAY IT!"

Penny managed to say "No you're a psycho." I just started to choke her harder. I could see that the life was leaving her body so I squeezed harder forcing her to say yes. "Fine Penny I'll just kill you so you can't date anyone!"

When I was about to kill her Gumball jumped on my back saying "Stay away from her you stocker!" He then grabbed my skull and put his claws into my eye holes. (Because he's a skeleton)

I threw Penny to the wall and grabbed Gumball and started strangling him again. "Gumball you're going to die today and now while Penny's going to die along with you!" As I said that I took out my extendible claws which started to dig into Gumball's rib cage.

** Gumball's POV**

I had never felt such a pain in my life. I knew that I was dying and Tobias loved every second that I was being tortured. "Ha Gumball you should know that I'm

keeping you alive just so you'll be in so much pain." When he said that I saw the rage and happiness in his eyes.

Then another miracle happened I regained my strength and kicked him in the head. He dropped me on the ground and I could see a ton of blood on his claws. He tried to then grab me with his claws again but I grabbed his bony arm and I broke the bone.

"Whoa Watterson where did you get that strength." He looked stunned. I saw my chance so I ran up to him and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground with a bang and turned back into his normal form.

I had won. Everyone was chanting Gumball or saying good job. Penny and Darwin ran up to me and hugged me. Penny then kissed me while Darwin kept on saying sorry and good job.

Then I started feeling woozy inside and then I started hearing a beep sound. Then the next thing I knew everything went dark and I fell to the ground.

** Penny's POV**

I was kissing him when suddenly Gumball fell to the ground. I saw blood pouring out of the side of him and my arms where covered with blood." Ahh!" I screamed in terror. I fell to the ground and looked over at Gumball's dead body.

I started to cry. When Darwin saw this he went next to me and hugged me. But I kept on crying. Son everyone gathered around Gumball. But Carmen called the police and they took Tobias to a mental hospital and they took Gumball to a hospital.

Then all of us went home. And that night I could barely sleep and I wasn't the only one because Darwin also couldn't sleep because of his lost bro. I couldn't believe that Gumball was dead and that Tobias didn't give a crap about Gumball. I then cried myself to sleep.

_ A few weeks later_

I was back on the same recess field where it had happened and where they put a grave stone there. It said: This is dedicated to Gumball Watterson who saved all of the students from Tobias. He was not only a hero he was a town legend. As I was looking at the grave stone for some reason it felt like Gumball was alive. And besides who knows if he's dead or not?

**The End**

**Well if you want me to make a sequel called: Gumball's Legend then review and tell me.**


End file.
